A Yeti's Lesson
by Zero Hakaru
Summary: TP Lidna After saving the Yetis from the twisted magic encased in the mirror shard, the moment the Yetis shared had struck a chord with Midna. Does the magic of an eye's reflection truly work? SPOILERS FOR SNOWHEAD RUINS


**A Yeti's Lesson**

**Disclaimer**: I AM A POOR TWIT! STOP BUGGING ME!!

* * *

"Forget mirror, Yeta..." As she watched the overgrown white carpet attempt to be romantic, Midna could feel several volatile fluctuations course through her own stomach. "No. Look into eyes of Yeto... Look in reflection of Yeto's eyes. There true beauty!" Now how 'bout that? That last line offered a bit of intrigue for the Twili imp as she raised a quizzical brow. 

"My love, uh!" Yeta cooed primitively as she nuzzled up against her husband's neck. Okay, Midna needed to leave before these two carpets were about to get it on. Tapping Link's shoulder to snap him out of his "yay, I saved more people" trance, Midna beckoned him to get a move on.

"Think we should leave 'em be?" She whispered as she incited the spell to bring about a Twilit Portal. Link smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well, two more mirror shards to go, hopefully no other innocent creatures have come across them."

"You showing concern for others? That's a new trick." Link snapped sarcastically and flashed a smug grin at her.

"Wolfy, these shards are sharp and pointy and I'm pretty sure you don't want to become intimate with them." Retorted Midna with a mischievous smirk. Link froze in terror and decided now would be a good time to shut up and take the portal. "Good boy."

* * *

"Link! LINK YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Midna shouted into the white distance. Shortly after they teleported back to the peak of Snowhead, Link attacked the tree to claim a frozen leaf sled and race all the way down the mountain… BACK TO THE RUINS THEY JUST RETURNED FROM. "You stupid idiot…" 

Left alone at the top, naked and freezing, Midna plotted on several thousand ways to make Link's life a living hell when he would return back. Though… that'll take him days to climb back to the peak without her help. Well, this is a great turnout. Why did the gods play their cruel game of choosing complete retards as the Triforce wielders? Midna felt like killing herself. Zant had to be a jerk and take over the Twilight Realm and work his way into the Light Realm, turn her into an imp, and she had to get stuck with the immature chosen hero. Son of a bitch…

SPLAT!!!! A freezing mass of snow collided with the side of her head and sent her flying into a pile of even more frigid snow. She ripped her head out of the pile and scanned the area furiously to find her attacker. Climbing up above the peak's edge was Link. Dancing in victory of sniping out Midna and wearing that infernal smile on his face, Link seemed to be pretty pleased with himself.

"Bullseye!" He whooped as he ran over to his fallen friend. "I got you good Midna!"

Midna, on the other hand, wasn't pleased at all. "I'LL FRIGGIN EAT YOUR FACE OFF!!!" She incited her hair hand to grabbed Link's head and slammed it forcefully into the snow. "I SHOULD HAVE YOU PUT DOWN DOG!!!"

Prying his head from the snow, Link only retorted with his happy smile and his child's laughter. His immaturity would always cure any grief Midna had, even those directed towards him.

"What are you doing?" Midna sighed and she brushed the snow out of her hair.

"Playing." Link chimed in and pointed at an odd object to the side. "Look, I made a Snoron!"

Midna felt her brain stop at the bad pun and the Goron made of snow. "Link, I sometimes wonder if you're all there in your head."

"Wanna make an igloo?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No." Twitching, the imp felt an urge to punch the boy in the face. An intense urge mind you. "Besides, wouldn't you like to take a break and have some fun?" Link and his fun, did anything else matter to him?

"I'd rather return to some place where heat was invented." Scoffed Midna flatly.

"Well, that's why we'd make an igloo. Those things can get strangely warm… despite being made of snow." Oh yeah, she really _loved_ that logic.

"What's an igloo anyway?"

"Well, help me and you'll see. Either way, night's approaching pretty fast."

* * *

"So… this is an igloo?" 

"Yep."

Link wasn't kidding about the snow part. This little, dome shaped dwelling was made of ice with a hole in the front that was just big enough to fit Link. Dropping to all fours, Link crawled his way into the ice fort and started to remove his sword, shield, and gauntlets.

"Come in Midna!"

Sighing, Midna floated in gently through the hole and wondered if this igloo thing was really worth the effort. Inside though, it was bigger than the impression the exterior gave. Apparently, Link dug the ground out deeper to make a pit to add more room. In fact, he dug so deep that Link was able to stand perfectly fine inside. Midna also noted the gradual increase in the temperature inside… which didn't make any sense to her but…

"Seems like you're right about this being warmer…" Midna noted as she sat down lazily.

"Yeah, snow makes good insulation and it traps body heat. This place will get cozy soon." Wow, Link displaying some actual intelligence, what a surprise.

Sighing, Midna let her mind wander to whatever thoughts that would come. Unfortunately, they trailed to their Yeti friends. Thoughts about what Yeto had said to his wife danced about her head. What did Yeta see exactly? What could his eyes show that a mirror couldn't? Curiosity was being a jerk now.

"You think the Yetis will be fine?" Midna asked Link, hoping some conversation would whisk away such thoughts.

"Yeah, Yeto was pretty happy that Yeta's all better now." Link flashed a smile as he dug through his bags for some food. "They'll be all right."

"Yeah..." Damn, that plan didn't work out. Yeto's words still danced in her head. Midna wanted to know the power eyes had over mirrors. She looked towards Link, who was still engaged in searching for food. The Twili wondered if his eyes would give her an answer.

Midna floated towards Link silently and grasped his head. Shocked, Link choked slightly and looked about frantically.

"Midna… w-w-what's wrong?"

"Look at me." Confused, Link did what he was told and stared at Midna. Gazing into his wild blue eyes, Midna studied her own reflection and grimaced in disgust. Staring back at her was that Twili imp that she abhorred almost more than she hated Zant. Gritting her teeth and stifling back a snarl, Midna pushed Link away. "IT DOESN'T WORK!"

Frightened, confused, and above all, concerned about Midna, Link gaped at the distraught Midna. Midna punched the ground in fury, feeling that she was deceived.

"Midna… what's wrong?" Link asked while crawling over to the Twili.

"That eye stuff was all a bunch of crap!" Snapped Midna furiously. Link paused for a moment to figure out what she meant. Did she mean…

"That thing Yeto said?"

"How stupid do I have to be to believe walking CARPETS found some enlightening secret!?" Midna felt like returning there and killing both of them in cold blood. "All you can see is your reflection, all I see is this accursed form!!"

Link started to piece this together now. Letting out a sigh, Link rested a reassuring hand on her small shoulder. "I think you did it wrong." He whispered in her ear softly. Midna turned to him, but never met his eyes again. "You're not looking for your physical reflection."

"Then what, oh fair genius, can I see in someone's eye? BESIDES HIS EYE AND A REFLECTION!?!?"

"You're looking for… how that person sees you." Midna instantly found herself relaxing, wondering if Link was having an intelligent moment. "Back at the ruins, Yeto meant for Yeta to see how he looked at her… with love and adoration…"

Overly romantic concepts of Light dwellers Midna figured. She sighed and recalled how Yeto traveled all over to find a cure for his wife. He did a lot for the woman… thing he loved.

"Are you sure?" Midna asked, hoping Link was confident in his theory. Link nodded and let his "everything's alright" smile. "Can I… can I try again?" The hero let out a single laugh as he picked up Midna and placed her on his lap, giving her the perfect position to see his eyes.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Midna hoped this time would work. Slowly opening her eyes, Midna faced the moment of truth. Gazing upon his eyes, her standard reflection stared back at her. It didn't work again… did it? Link saw nothing but her… wait. She noticed his eyes softened, allowing gentle sparkles from the snow dance in them. Everything assorted themselves to glorify the imp in his eyes. The sparkles added a beauty to her, inciting a rose color to adorn her cheeks. His eyes caught it and made her appear to be an adorable sight. Besides adding a beauty to her reflection, something else was added to it.

Confidence. Link's confidence in the Twili and the sense that he trusted her with his life, Midna gasped lightly in surprised. Was she that important to Link?

"Is… is what I'm seeing… how you really think of me?" The farm-boy blushed heavily and nodded slowly. His smile grew wider as he looked upon Midna in the same manner Yeto looked at Yeta: love and adoration.

Midna looked away, feeling her heart flutter insanely. So Link did feel that way about her. Such an amazingly selfless boy admiring the crazy Twili girl who forced him to be her servant, now she was feeling guilty for some of the crap she gave him.

"Link… want to try?" She asked softly, trying to hide her embarrassment. Link nodded and tried to meet her eyes. However, Midna used her hair hand to block his eyes.

"Umm… doesn't this defeat the purpose of the test?" Midna giggled lightly as she wrapped her other hands around his neck.

"You… don't need to see." She whispered gently. "I think you already know." With that, she claimed his lips. Moving her hair hand from his eyes and wrapping it around his back, Midna urged Link closer. He, of course, had no objection. Taking the imp into his arms, Link cradled her gently… just like Yeto had done with his wife. Midna broke the kiss and smiled warmly at the boy.

"My love, uh!" She cooed, mocking Yeta all the same.

"Love you, uh…" Link grunted before the two shared a laugh of how stupid they sounded. Midna sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder.

She couldn't quite grasp the fact that two walking carpets had helped the two find love.

_Fin_

* * *

Author's notes: A random scene inspired by my second play-through of the game. Yeto's pretty damn smart when it comes to being romantic. 


End file.
